jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryoga Hibiki (B) (Continuum-010924397)
History On the day Ryoga First challenged Ranma his mother Atsuko gave him a scroll containing a technique said to enable him to reach into greater heights of speed that only the gods were capable of achieving. While performing the functions to learn the technique Ryoga was struck by lightning. Powers and Abilities Speed Demon is the supernatural combination between Ryoga’s oni nature and the speed force. As the Speed Demon, Ryoga possesses a variety of supernatural powers. Even among demons, Speed Demon is considered to be extremely powerful. Speed Force Conduit: Speed Force is a vaguely defined extra-dimensional energy force from which most superspeed-powered heroes draw their powers. The Speed Force serves as the ultimate measure of velocity in the DCU. They are often referred to in terms of barriers: Sound barrier, Light barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier, and finally the Speed Force Barrier. Decelerated Aging: Along with every speedster that draws from the Speed Force, the loved ones of the speedsters will gain eternal youth. Speed Force Aura: The Speed Demon's body is surrounded by what he calls his "speed force aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. It may also protect him from injury. He does seem to possess some level of superhuman resistance to injury but this does not extend far past normal physical interactions, as received from normal combat. Phasing: Speed Demon has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the molecular level. While in an intangible state, Ryoga is immune to any airborne viruses and can breathe regularly. He can also vibrate so fast that light does not reflect off him, rendering him invisible. Ryoga has complete control over every molecule in his body. Vibrational Vision: Ryoga is able to see invisible objects that are vibrating too fast for an ordinary person to see. Regeneration: 'Able to accelerate his healing factor while using the Speed Force to sustain him, he could heal from any injury instantly. '''Superhuman Endurance ' '''Superhuman Speed: It appears that Ryoga can practically run at almost any speed; even exceeding the speed of light under his own power. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 2 miles per second. Ryoga rarely achieves such speed in populated areas due to the effects of sonic disruptions and air displacements (though his anger has gotten the best of him at times). His cruising speeds are subsonic (less than 770 mph ; the speed of sound at sea level). This is fast enough to move through most cities and around people without causing too much disruption to the population. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. Time & Dimensional Travel: Ryoga has shown to be able to traverse time and dimensions. Limited Flight: By spinning like a helicopter, he can even perform a limited kind of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon. Increased Perceptions: Speed Demon possesses the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. He can strike a single opponent hundreds of times in a second or multiple opponents two or three times in a second. He can disarm or jam any number of opponents weapons before they are even aware of his movement and can hurl small projectiles at hypersonic velocities. Supercharged Brain Activity: Speed Demon's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to perform incredible feats. Ryoga can also read at super-speed. Ryoga is able to avoid telepathic thought manipulation when he accelerates his brain activity. Vortex Creations: By running in a circle at a certain speed, Ryoga is able to create a vortex with a variety of affects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another dimension when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. Ryoga can also spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane-speed winds that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what Speed Demon does is create a pocket tornado by running around the perimeter of the area. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away its fuel source. Demonic Transformation: Ryoga’s connection to the Speed Force and later the magic of Jusenkyo amplifies his oni nature to an astonishing degree granting him the supernatural ability to transform into the Speed Demon at will. Superhuman Strength: '''The Speed Demon possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 25 tons. '''Superhuman Stamina: The mystical energy that empowers Speed Demon prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. Superhuman Durability: Ryoga is highly resistant to the point of being basically immune to all types of earthly physical damage as he has taken blows from beings such as an enraged Ranma with no sign of pain or discomfort. Ryoga is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. As his bodily tissues have been transformed, leaving only a skeleton, most projectiles such as bullets simply pass through him or bounce off his bones. Speed Demon's body is for all intents immune to physical injury, as he is evidently not able to feel pain and is able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Despite his invulnerability to conventional forms of injury, he can be harmed to a certain extent. However, if his being is damaged, the energies imbuing him allows Ryoga to instantly regenerate any and all damage done, even to the point of fully regenerating lost limbs in moments. '''Hellfire Manipulation: Speed Demon possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his umbrella form walls of hellfire, and even create projectiles completely out of hellfire. He can also unleash the hellfire in omni-directional attacks that are incredibly powerful. Mystical Chain Projection: Speed Demon wields a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He can also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will. Superhuman Strength: He has above superhuman strength (mystically enhanced) Superhuman Durability: He has a high degree of resistance to injury Immortality: being an immortal creature, he cannot die. Superhuman Stamina: ' '''Hellfire Projection: '''can project hellfire from his body; usually from his mouth. '''Mystically Enhanced Fangs and Claws ' 'Mystically Enhanced Senses ' 'Mystically Enhanced Super Speed ' 'Mystically Enhanced Agility ' 'Telepathy ' 'Limited Precognition ' '''Regenerative Healing Factor: His healing factor can handle an incredible amount of damage, up to recovering from wounds that have removed large sections of his body. Category:Continuum-010924397